supergtfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SARD (Lexus SC430)
Toyota Team SARD's season with the Lexus SC430 was the season's team used with the car from until . Overview 2007 The drivers was André Couto and Katsuyuki Hiranaka, the same drivers from the last year's season. In the 8th round in Autopolis International Racing Course, they overtook many opponents and became strong, They finished 3rd. 2008 The drivers was Toranosuke Takagi, André Couto and Koki Saga. Katsuyuki Hiranaka, the last year's driver for this team, moved to Epson Nakajima Racing. Koki Saga entered as the 3rd driver for the International Pokka 1000 km in the 6th round of the 2008 SUPER GT season. This was Takagi's last year in his career, as he works as a team manager for Team CERUMO. 2009 The drivers was André Couto and Kohei Hirate. Kohei Hirate, who drove the #95 apr Racing team and was the winner with Keisuke Kunimoto in the 3rd round from the last year's season, moved to this team. Toranosuke Takagi, who was the last year's driver for this team, works as a team manager for Team CERUMO. Their highest finish in the season was 2nd with 15 points in Round 5 in Sportsland SUGO GT 300 km, overtaking the ENEOS SC430 and taking the podium. 2010 The drivers was the same drivers from last year's season. They used Dunlop tyres in this season. The Dutch racing driver, Carlo Van Dam, replaced Andre Couto in the final round at Twin Ring Motegi. And Couto replaced Van Dam again in the Fuji Sprint Cup 2010. Their highest finish was 5th in the first round in Suzuka Circuit. The driver's ranking was 12th for Kohei Hirate, 13th for Andre Couto, but Carlo Van Dam got no points, because they finished 11th in the final round. They had a total of 12 points in this season. The team's ranking was 12th with a total of 26 points. 2011 The drivers was Hiroaki Ishiura and Takuto Iguchi. Takuto Iguchi, who drove the #74 Corolla AXIO apr GT with Yuji Kunimoto, moved to this team. Hiroaki Ishiura, who drove the #35 Team KRAFT with Kazuya Oshima, also moved to this team. The drivers from the last year's season, moved to two different teams. Portuguese driver André Couto moved to Team KRAFT, and Hirate moved to Team CERUMO. In this season, they didn't got any single win in a race. Their highest finish was 2nd in Round 4 at Sportsland SUGO. In Round 6 at Fuji Speedway, Iguchi was battling with Tachikawa. But tachikawa overtook them. But, before the final corner, the #10 Rn'sports Ferrari F430 GTC suddenly hit the DENSO SC430 and made it unable to restart the engine. They finished 9th, but was 1st after qualifying. In Round 7 at Autopolis, Iguchi was battling with Motoyama. Suddenly, before the final lap, their car's engine was blown and did not finished the race. They also were 1st in the Super Lap. 2012 The drivers was Juichi Wakisaka and Hiroaki Ishiura. Juichi Wakisaka, the last year's driver for Team KRAFT, moved to this team. Takuto Iguchi left from this team and moved to Team Ika Musume, but got no drive after the season. In the second round held at Fuji, the team was on the 3rd grid after the Super Lap. The starting driver was Hiroaki Ishiura. Their time for Qualifying 1 was 1'44.607. In the Super Lap, their time was 1'43.778. In the race, the condition was semi-wet and dry. In Lap 85, Oliveira in No.12 GT-R was leading the race after No.39's pitstop until No.12's pitstop on Lap 102. 5 laps before the race finish, Takuya Izawa in the No.100 Honda got off-track and then Ishiura in No.39 Lexus overtook him. After crossing the finish line at the final lap, the team won the race. It was the team's best season by reaching the Top 3 in the Driver's Championship. 2013 The drivers are the same drivers from the last season. They performed well in the season, including their highest finish in Sepang. In the fourth sound held at Sportsland SUGO, in Lap 70, Tachikawa tried to overtake Wakisaka, but Wakisaka hit the #2 McLaren MP4 GT3 and the McLaren hit Tachikawa at the Rainbow Corner. Later, he made a contact with Makowiecki in the #18 Honda and Kogure in the #100 Honda. One lap later, a puncture occured on Wakisaka's car on the first corner of the circuit. Complete Results External links #History of Team SARD #History of Team SARD in the JGTC's Category:GT500 Teams Category:Lexus Teams Category:2007 Début Teams